


Morning After

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "All of Me" by John Legend





	Morning After

Last night wasn’t planned but you weren’t complaining. You weren’t saving your first time for religious or moral purposes but instead for the person who you felt you could trust with that part of you. And you had known for some time now that Hyunwoo was that person. You had been dating for a little over a year and he had never once pressured you into to going any further than you wanted. In fact you were usually the one to initiate any intimate activity. Something about the way he looked at you made you feel utterly comfortable and therefore more bold than usual. You had shared a quiet night in, watching movies on the couch your legs thrown over his lap, head on his shoulder. Sometime during the movie you decided you had other things in mind for the evening. Climbing onto his lap your legs on either side of his thighs, you kissed him playfully at first and then more seriously and full of lust. Quickly catching on to your mood Hyunwoo stood up from the couch, effortlessly lifting you with him as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you to the bed, laying you down he climbed over you. Things were moving so quickly but you never stopped to question it and neither did he. You knew he would never hurt you and he knew you trusted him. In a way he felt proud that you loved him enough to give all of yourself to him. Hyunwoo was every bit the gentle lover that you knew he would be. Slow and tender when need be but firm and passionate as well. When it was over he pulled you into his arms holding you tighter than he ever had. It was as if he couldn’t get close enough to you. You laid there listening to his breathing become more steady as he drifted off to sleep. Reaching up to caress his face he looked more serene than you had ever seen him. Once you were almost sure he was asleep you gently reached up to kiss cheek. “I love you Hyunwoo” you said before you too slowly fell asleep. 

This morning you woke up to the feel of kisses being peppered along your back. “Babe wake up” Hyunwoo said to which you just groaned and buried your face further into your pillow. He knew how much you loved your sleep and he knew better than to disturb it. You were smaller than him but you were feisty and grumpy you was someone he didn’t want to mess with. You weren’t sure how long it had been since you fell back asleep, but you were now being woken up by the smell of something delicious. As you rolled over you saw Hyunwoo walk into the room holding a tray. He sat the tray on the bed revealing a plate of pancakes and strawberries with coffee and orange juice. You were shocked at how good everything tasted and couldn’t help but stare lovingly at the man in front of you who kept surprising you with his hidden charms. Hyunwoo who was much more awake than you at this point was feeling playful as he took a finger and dipped it in the whipped cream on top of a stack of pancakes and swiped it across your nose, and then your right cheek and then the left. “Yah” you said half laughing before launching yourself across the bed at him. He easily caught you, quickly pinning you under him where he proceeded to kiss away all the whip cream on your face reducing you to a fit of giggles beneath him. All of a sudden he stopped and just stared at you. Feeling shy you asked what was wrong. “I love you too” was all he said before kissing you again.


End file.
